


We Had A Bondage Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LMAO, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, i couldn't write anything but smut i'm sorry, just a little bit for the sake of the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well. I think the title says it all, but it's pretty much just sex. Oops.





	We Had A Bondage Moment

**Author's Note:**

> i need to write that other fic,,,, but this one was more fun to write 
> 
> (i literally wrote this just for the title)

It all starts with Lance being curious. As usual, one might add. 

"Hey babe." Keith looks up at Lance's voice, giving him a bored look.

"Yeah?" He sits up a bit more, paying a bit more attention to Lance.

"Well, I was wondering." Lance doesn't get very far before he's interrupted by Keith.

"Uh, oh." Keith snickers.

"Rude! Anyways. We never really do anything different..." Lance looks at Keith out of the corner of his eye, and sees his boyfriend's eyebrows raise in confusion.

"Like... you want to go out more often? If our date night Fridays aren't enough, we could-" Lance cuts him off.

"No!" Lance fiddles with his fingers, avoiding Keith's eyes. "I meant, like.... well, I meant in the bedroom!" Lance isn't brave enough to look back over at Keith.

"Different, huh. How so?" At Keith's words, Lance blushes and looks at the ground. "Lance, if there's something you want, I won't make fun of you." 

"I, uh. I don't know a lot about it, but..." He trails off for a moment, and looks over at Keith, who looks like he's about to snap. Lance rushes to finish. "I know we've joked about it before, but I like being tied up!" He hides his face in his hands, groaning. 

"Lance." Keith reaches towards Lance, who ignores him. "Lance, look at me." He grasps Lance's chin, and tilts his face upwards so he has no choice but to meet Keith's gaze.

"Wh-what?" Lance's face is beet red, and his hands are trembling a slight bit. 

"Lance. That's fine. We'll have to buy better ropes, ones that won't hurt you, but I think that's hot." He leans in closer to Lance's ear, breath hot. "Plus, I've always kind of wanted to tie you up." 

Keith smirks, leaning back a bit to admire his handiwork. Lance was completely flushed, a broken whine threatening to fall from his lips. Keith chuckles, and Lance pouts.

"Asshole." Lance crosses his arms huffs indignantly. 

"You wouldn't talk that way to someone who want to indulge you, would you?" Keith smiles cheekily and Lance's gaze snaps back to him. 

"Huh? We don't even have any rope yet." 

"No, but you've got a few other kinks to choose from." Lance can tell Keith is baiting him, trying to get him to explain it somehow, but he does nothing but sit back and blush. "You already like dirty talk, should I tell you all the things I want to do to you?" 

Lance shivers, heat spreading through his body. Curse Keith as his stupid smooth-as-silk voice. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lance tries to sound suave, but it comes out desperate and punched-out. 

Suffice to say, they don't find time to order the ropes.

 

Well, until later in the evening, when Keith is on his laptop and Lance is watching Netflix. Looking over at his tired boyfriend, Keith makes sure Lance isn't watching him too closely. 

Quickly, he pulls up a new tab and types rapidly into it, before clicking a few more times. It's the site they regularly use, when it comes to buying the necessities. Keith quickly scans the page, looking through the ropes selection. One in particular catches his eye, a pitch black one, one that would look amazing pulled tight against Lance's skin. 

A shudder runs through him, and he does his best to repress it, not wanting to alert Lance of what he's doing. He quickly clicks on the item, putting in his information and confirming the order. It should arrive quickly, in the next few days maybe, but Keith tries not to get his hopes up. 

In the following days before it arrives, Keith tries his best to divert Lance from the topic. Obviously, it comes up during sex, but afterwards he plays at too tired to do it then. It isn't much of a lie anyways, and neither of them mind the four-hour nap afterwards. 

Luckily, it comes on the third day, and Keith takes great care of smuggling it into their room and under the bed without being seen. 

 

 _"Ah, fuck! Keith!"_ Lance pushes himself back against Keith, trying to find friction though their clothes. Keith ignores his whining, nipping softly at his neck. 

He moves back up again, pressing his lips against Lance's jaw. Lance groans, falling back against their bedroom door. Keith goes back to his mouth, capturing it with his own. He deepens it almost right away, licking into Lance's hot mouth. Lance moans against him, desperately rubbing himself off on Keith. 

Keith pushes him away, one hand coming up to cradle Lance's neck and the other going to his chest. He shoves Lance back a bit, in the direction of the bed. 

"Strip." There's no room for arguing in Keith's words, and Lance hastily complies, tearing at his shirt. It's off within seconds, followed by his pants. "Underwear too."

Lance raises his eyebrows, but pulls them off slowly nonetheless. He makes a big deal of it, letting his fingers fiddle with the waistband before pulling them down inch by inch. He lets the fabric catch on his already hard cock, gasping a bit before pulling them off completely. Keith groans, his hands finding Lance's body again. 

It's not long before Lance is thrown onto the bed, Keith pinning him in place there. He looks back at the taller boy, before leaning back into to kiss him again. Lance's mouth falls open immediately, and he whines when Keith pulls away. He steps back, stripping himself of his shirt.

Reaching behind him, Keith pulls a thick ribbon out from his back pocket. As soon as he's taken the ribbon out he steps out of his pants, leaving him completely naked as he turns back to Lance, who gulps. 

"Sit up." Lance pulls himself into a kneeling position on the white sheet. Keith holds the black ribbon in front of him, for Lance to see. He hears Lance gasp softly. "I've got a surprise for you. Can I blindfold you for a little bit?" 

Lance nods, before speaking out loud. "Yeah." His voice is hoarse, and he gulps as Keith pulls the ribbon over his eyes. He feels it being pulled tight against his head, and groans as a hand runs down his chest. All of his senses are heightened. 

He hears a sound from behind him, and tilts his head trying to make some sense of it. Lance doesn't have time to prepare himself before what feels like a rope is being pulled tight around one of his biceps. He shivers and groans, drinking in the feeling of the cool material wrapped tight around his hot skin. 

"Is it okay?" Keith's voice snaps his out of whatever trance he had been in, and he nods quickly. 

"More than okay. Amazing. I wanna see." Lance pants, and Keith chuckles. 

"Be patient. I still need to finish tying this." Lance can feel Keith's fingers tracing his skin, a rope being wound around his limbs and pulled tight. It was almost tight enough to hurt, but to Lance it feels amazing. 

Feather light touches grace his back, hips, shoulders, and ass. He shivers, but every time he tries to push back against the touch, Keith pulls away. A gentle breath caresses Lance's dick, and he shakes, biting his lip to keep from whimpering. 

"This is a blindfold, not a gag. Let me hear you." Keith's teeth graze Lance's ear, and he lets out a shaky breath, muscles taught beneath the ropes. Keith lets a finger lightly trace down Lance's happy trail, and Lance lets out a shaky moan. Keith smirks against Lance's skin. _"Better."_

He continues to barely touch Lance, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his stomach. He licks one nipple and Lance gasps, arms straining against the rope. Keith takes the other nipple between his teeth, biting it softly. Lance moans loudly, cursing. His dick twitches in the cold air, precome dripping down it's length. 

Lance is panting by the time Keith removes the blindfold. He collapses against Keith's chest before Keith pushes him off and tilts his head the direction of the mirror in the corner of their room.

Lance sucks in a big breath, taking in the image of himself tied up in a thin black rope. He looks vulnerable, weak and tied up. He loves it. Lance lets out a shaky breath, shifting his arms to test how much he can move. He's delighted to find that he can barely move, arms pull tightly but not uncomfortably against his back. 

_"Fuck me."_ It a whisper, but it makes Keith freeze up, a shiver running though his body. "Keith. I want you to fuck me like this."

Keith is on Lance in a minute, knocking him back against the mattress. Keith spreads Lance's legs, not hesitating to dive in and take a hold of him. He slowly drags a thumb down Lance's dick, all the way over his balls and to his hole. He mimics the action with his tongue and Lance groans. He circles Lance's entrance with his tongue, one hand hovering over Lance's dick. 

"Hah, fuck. Keith, I'm not going to last if you do that." Lance gasps as Keith strokes him slowly. Keith pulls away slowly, smirking down at Lance.

"Well, we can't have you coming yet, can we?" Lance is left to wonder what Keith is thinking of while Keith leans over him. Keith grabs the discarded ribbon from earlier before moving back to Lance's dick. 

He grabs Lance and strokes him a few times before slipping the ribbon around his dick and tying it tight.

 _"Ah, fuck! Ngh-ah! Keith!"_ Lance clenches his legs shut rubbing them together in a weak attempt to find friction. Keith snickers above him before gently spreading his legs again, rubbing his thighs soothingly. He kneels back onto the bed and kisses Lance's inner thighs before biting them gently. 

Going back to where he was earlier, Keith rubs over Lance's entrance with a thumb before doing the same with his tongue. He prods further, drinking in the soft mewls Lance makes. He suddenly thrusts his tongue in, licking into the hot tightness. He pants, spreading Lance open on his tongue. Lance pushes his face into the pillow, biting down on the fabric to smother his moans. Keith sneaks a hand back up his chest, rubbing over a nipple. Lance gasps at the sudden feeling, pulling away from the pillow. 

Keith continues thrusting his tongue even harder than before, watching as Lance's back arches off the bed. He grinds against Keith's face, gasping with sharp staccato moans. 

_"Ahhhn, Keith! Fuck, just fuck! Just fuck me already!"_ Lance's body jerks as Keith gives one last deep thrust of his tongue before withdrawing it. Lance moans with the loss, grinding down against the bed. 

Stroking Lance slowly, Keith reaches over to the bedside table to grab some lube. He flips the cap open, drizzling a good amount over his hand and Lance's ass. Warming it up between his fingers, Keith hears Lance whine in impatience from beneath him. Keith makes a shushing sound, slowly circling Lance's hole before pushing his finger in all the way. Lance gasps, bucking his hips against Keith's hand. Keith thrust his finger in and out shallowly, and Lance keens.

"Ha-ah! Fuck, Keith!" Lance squirms, trying to get more friction. Keith ignore him, purposely avoiding his dick as he pulls at the ropes encircling Lance's arms. He adds another finger, scissoring them against Lance's walls. Lance moans, thrusting his hips up in vain. 

"Please, god, hurry up!" Keith grins, licking his lips. He gently thumbs Lance's balls, teasing him and watching him cry out before finally adding a third finger. Keith thrusting his fingers in and out, dragging them over the one spot that makes Lance scream, a garbled cry of Keith's name making it past his lips. 

"You think you're ready? I wanna fuck you now." Lance groans, wiggling his ass at Keith's words. 

"God, I'm so ready. Please, hurry up and fuck me." Lance breathes the last part, chest heaving with anticipation. Keith smirks, pulling his fingers out and stroking himself. He lines himself up with Lance's hole, pausing a moment before pushing in completely. Lance struggles against the ropes, a loud moan escaping his lips.

 _"Fuck, Keith, fuck!"_ Lance's legs fall open wider, inviting Keith in. Lance's cries are accompanied by Keith's low grunts as he fucks into him. 

"Fuck! Lance, you're so good. You look so good tied up, _so good for me._ " Keith thrusts harder into Lance, hands gripping his thighs to keep him in place. Lance whines, a high and needy noise. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is laboured. He grinds his hips back against Keith, relishing in the moan he draws out of Keith. 

Keith leans back down, going back to attacking Lance's neck. He kisses his jaw and neck, making his way back down to Lance's chest, nipping and sucking. He bites the soft flesh around his nipple, licking over it a few times for good measure. 

Lance makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan, voice breaking somewhere in the middle. Keith takes that as an order to go faster and he does. He thrust in again, harder and faster, feeling the slap of his thighs against Lance's. 

" _O-oh, fuck!_ Yes, there! Harder!" Lance doesn't try to hold back his moans now, letting them tumble out as Keith pounds into him. 

"Fuck, lance. Ah, fuck, you're so goddamn good. _Fuck!_ " He thrusts into Lance without stopping, and Lance grinds back against him, rolling his hips as he pushes against Keith. 

_"Fuck! I need to come! Keith, please, ah! I need to come! I-I need-!"_ Keith rips the ribbon off of Lance's dripping cock, and Lance comes right after, clenching down around Keith as he comes all over his stomach. 

Keith works him through it, abusing his now oversensitive prostate with erratic thrusts until he's coming too. He spills inside of Lance, collapsing on top of him before he catches his breath and pulls out. He hurries to untie the ropes, turning to Lance to make sure he's okay.

"Hey, you okay?" He moves a piece of hair out of Lance's eyes, kissing his cheek softly. Lance looks up at him through thick lashes, smiling placidly. 

"Perfect. Thanks for these." Lance raises a tired arm, stretching it out and letting the rope slip off of it. There are slightly pink marks on his arms, where the ropes had been, and Keith starts kissing up his arms, placing the softest of kisses all over the marks. He folds up the rope, putting it away in the drawer next to the bed. He turns back to Lance, kissing up his arms once again, this time kissing all the way up to his collarbone too.

Letting go of Lance's arms, Keith steps out of the room for a minute, before returning with a small rag to wipe them off with. Lance sighs as Keith cleans him up, looking at Keith lovingly. Soon Keith climbs into bed with Lance, pulling the other boy against him and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. 

"God, I love this." Lance hides his face in Keith's chest, breathing in his scent. Keith smiles down at him.

"Yeah? You like the ropes?" Keith pats Lance's head, leaning down to kiss his nose. 

"Not just the ropes." Lance snuggles even deeper into Keith's arms, placing a few kisses on his collarbone. "I love you."

Keith reddens a bit, hiding his face in Lance's hair. He hugs him tighter, wondering how he managed to get such a cute boyfriend. 

"I love you, too." He looks at Lance, a teasing smirk taking over his face. "You can't deny that you did like the ropes though." Lance looks up, pinching Keith lightly. 

"I did, but so did you." Lance looks back at up Keith, and this time, he's the one smirking. 

"Hmm, that is true." Keith ruffles Lance's hair a bit before sighing and snuggling deeper under the blankets, eyelids heavy. "Goodnight, Lance."

He barely makes out a 'Night, babe' before he's drifting off, as happy as he could ever be, here with his beautiful boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
